


Linkpearl

by Gandr



Series: Y'shOda [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Catgirls loving catgirls, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, girls loving girls, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard, especially when you haven't gotten to spend much time intimately due to serious injury. Thankfully, active imaginations and Linkpearls provided by Cid help deal with the loneliness.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Y'shOda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Linkpearl

Only a few days into the trip to Kugane, and Oda already felt the pit in her stomach that came with yearning for someone. Truth be told, she had missed her the second she left the Rising Stones, and that feeling had only intensified the further they were apart. Which, to Oda, seemed a little silly at first; she and Haurchefant had spent sennights apart and yes, while she missed him. It wasn’t this intense. Perhaps it was due to the fact she could technically see him any time she wanted otherwise, whereas being stuck in the middle of the ocean meant it would be foolish to do so, lest she need to find a new way to the East.

That was probably it.

The one blessing of their arrangement with the Captain was private rooms, at least for the women. No one wanted to contest that for fear of being keelhauled, or they were true gentlemen. Whichever.

Aside from the ship creaking, the night was quiet, the sea calm, the moonlight shining on the seemingly endless waters just outside the porthole.

“If only Shtola could have come along….” In all honesty, she didn’t want her to come along for any strategic reason, even though she would be a great asset. No, her reasons were likely more selfish; this trip would be a lot less lonely.

Leaning against the bulkhead, Oda sighed. It was late, but sleep evaded her. Her thoughts kept going back to Eorzea. To the Rising Stones, to the woman she was in love with back home. How she missed her warmth, her touch. The way her face softened when she walked into a room, silver eyes reflecting love and affection. The way she spoke her name so affectionately.

Wait.

She could at least hear her voice. The time differences wouldn’t be too bad, she decided. The worst that could happen would be Y’shtola gets woken up and grumpily asks her what's wrong before going back to sleep. Anything was okay, just hearing her voice would be enough.

Touching the small earpiece, she heard a quiet ringing for a moment, until a static crackle, followed by a yawn,

“Oda? Is something amiss? It’s quite late.” Y’shtola sounded tired, as if she had just woken up. A pang of guilt gripped her stomach, but hanging up now would only cause her to worry and call back, she surmised.

“N-No, nothing is amiss, Love. I just,” She paused, feeling pathetic, “I just can’t sleep. I miss you.”

On the other end, Y’shtola just smiled softly as she adjusted herself, sitting up, making sure her back had sufficient pillows for support, “My Dearest, I miss you too. I was just talking about you earlier.”

The thought of Y’shtola talking about her made her blush, wondering what things she was saying, “You were?”

“Mmm. Yes, I was,” Even through the Linkpearl, Oda could feel the affection in her words, and deep inside she felt pure warmth, unable to keep herself from grinning like a schoolgirl, “I was talking to Krile about how quickly you were picking up basic aetherial science from just reading some of the books I requested, and how impressed I was. Ah, and also how absolutely cute it is when you stumble over your words sometimes.”

“Shtolaaaa,” Oda whined, “Some of those words are big and confusing okay?”

“Oh, I know, but it’s still cute. But, it’s most impressive how well you take to new information so quickly.”

“I suppose I have an amazing, gorgeous tutor to thank for that.”

“Hah. Don’t think flattery will get you better grades, Ms. Claudius.”

“.....I really wish you were here. I miss you so much.” Oda sighed, her tone shifting from teasing to melancholy, and just the sound made Y’shtola’s heart feel heavy. It seemed that no matter how much time they spent basking in each other’s affection, it couldn’t fully stave off the loneliness.

“I miss you immensely as well, Oda. Though, I did leave you with a parting gift. Or four.” The quiet chuckle in her voice made her cheeks flush, reaching up to run her fingers over the still visible hickeys on her neck.

“Um….” A grin spread on her features, hearing the flustered tone in Oda’s voice, “You said you, um, wished you could give me some pleasant memories to last the trip. What did you mean? Like, if I were there right now, w-what would you want to do?”

The question seemed odd to Y’shtola; the way she flushed with fire aspected aether when she uttered those words days prior seemed to signify that she indeed understood the innuendo behind her words.

“Well, Oda, as you know I’m quite  _ smitten  _ with you,” She replied, “So I would love to be laying in this big bed with you, enjoying the warmth of your body and the soft tenderness of your kisses.”

Oda smiled, thinking back to the slow, lazy kisses they shared in Mor Dhona before she departed; how soft and warm her lovers lips were, how neither wanted to pull away or part from one another, “Smitten with me? Oh my, I didn’t know.” her overacting tone was purely in jest, “My warmth, hmm?”

“Why yes. You are  _ quite _ warm, Oda,” She chuckled, “Would that I could have enjoyed it further. I’m sure in a few places. After all, I have several places I have yet to explore.”

Oh, Twelve forfend.

Oda shuddered at the thought; there wasn’t any need for an explicit explanation, her hands running up her back, fingers tracing her sides the last time they embraced gave her the context clues she needed. Eyes closed, she imagined it; her lips at her neck, fingers tracing patterns over her skin…

Taking a handful of her chest. She could almost hear the content chuckle in her throat from the soft, sharp moans she made with each squeeze of her breast, her slender fingers finding her nipple through the fabric of her clothing and smallclothes. Teasing her for how hard it already was, a husky whisper in her ear.

“O-Oh? Oh my, Y’shtola, just what are you imagining?” She tried her best to put on a teasing act, to hide how she was making  _ herself _ worked up with her overactive imagination, but the waver in her voice betrayed this.

“Mmm. Nothing more than showering my lovely Oda with affection. There’s much I have yet to experience with you.”

Again, she imagined it. Laying on a bed, pinned beneath her as they exchanged passionate, wanting kisses. Making up for lost time, desperately wishing to take in every inch of each other's bodies, wishing to hear every moan, every sigh.

Just then, Y’shtola’s voice broke the fantasy. She must have let a moan slip out a little too loudly.

"Dearest, are you…..touching yourself while we're talking?" 

Y'shtola wasn't insulted by any means, in fact she felt flattered that she was able to rile the other woman up so much with just a simple explanation of her desires.

"I…." Oda's cheeks flushed red, leaning against the bulkhead of the ship, sitting on her cot. Hand firmly groping, feeling her own bare breast after pulling her top up over them, "S-Sorry…"

"Mm. What is there to apologize for? My regret is that I'm not there to touch you myself. Tell me, what is it you're thinking of right now, as your hands explore yourself?"

Even while in the middle of the ocean, Oda could imagine the smirk on her lover's face; amused, curious, if not a little smug. Swallowing thickly, heart beating harder in her chest, she replied, "Y-You. Um….fondling me. My...my breasts."

"Mm. Sounds delightful," Y'shtola purred, even if she wasn't there in person, she just knew that she was blushing harder, "My hands running up and down your warm skin, squeezing them?” She found herself sighing softly, her hand fondling her breast through her bedclothes as she spoke.

“Y-Yes,” She nodded, pinching and pulling on her nipple as she imagined those slender fingers teasing her again, “Are they to your liking?”

A handful of times, Y’shtola had focused her aetheric sight enough to see the general shape and curve of her bust contained in her clothing, and even if finer details had evaded her while this newfound skill was still being honed she did indeed like what she saw. In her mind's eye she saw them; round, full. Easily enough to fit in her hand with a little left over. At the time she felt expressing any desire for intimacy would be moving too quickly, pushing her too hard too fast, but it seemed the feelings were mutual.

So she smiled, “They’re immaculate.”

Y’shtola gave a firmer squeeze, simultaneously imagining her Dearest was feeling her up and that she was doing the same to her. Soft, firm and very warm, even if her own were a bit smaller in comparison. A soft moan passed her lips, uttering a single word,

_ “Oda…” _

The way her name rolled off her tongue, dripping with affection and  _ want _ drove Oda wild. Out of everyone she could possibly have, she wanted  _ her _ . Legs shifting, heart pounding in her chest she pinched and tugged at her nipple harder, her moan more audible,    
  
“...... _ Shtola.” _

Gods, she was really wound up, wasn’t she?

“Yes, Oda?” Y’shtola purred, fingers working the buttons of her bedclothes free to feel her bare breast, another low moan passing her lips, “Tell me, what would you be doing to me?”

“I-I…” Gods, the thoughts running through her mind; things she wanted to do to Y’shtola, things she wanted Y’shtola to do to  _ her _ . Oda bit her lip, shifting on the bed again, rubbing her thighs together, “Kissing you, all over. Down your neck, a-admiring your chest,” How worked up could she get, feeling small waves of pleasure each time she squirmed, shifting her legs. Her shorts had shifted, bunched in places from her squirming, rubbing against her core.   
  
On the other end, Y’shtola chuckled, the sounds of the blankets shifting could clearly be heard through the ear piece. She would have to tell Cid that these linkpearls were indeed of the highest quality, just as she had asked.

“Dearest, why don’t you get those shorts off. They’re in your way.”

With a nod and with hands trembling with titillation, she did as she was told, sliding her shorts down her thigh, the cool night air wafting over her bare hips, her cheeks flushed again at the sight of a large damp spot darkening her smalls. “T-They’re off, Shtola.”

“Oh?  _ Good girl _ ,” At the sound of that phrase, her heart slammed in her chest harder, “So are mine.”

Oda wasn’t the only one who was riled up, pent up stuck so far away from her. Confined to this damned bed, deprived of her attention. Y’shtola never fancied herself a needy woman, in fact her own half-sister would comment on her independence being a hindrance to her at times, but... there was something about Oda that drew her to her. She wanted to lavish and be lavished in attention only from her, that warmth she felt whenever they embraced was never enough.

So as she sat there, listening to Oda’s soft moans through the earpiece, imagining and wishing that it was her lover fondling her chest, she had somewhat awkwardly slid her smalls down. Masturbation wasn’t new to her, it was simply a way to relieve stress from time to time, but this time was different. She wasn’t touching herself just to relieve stress. No, there was more to it than that this time.

Several of the books she had snuck in among the dry academic textbooks, mainly to avoid prying eyes, mentioned mutual masturbation as its own act of intimacy. She wasn’t willing to admit her own ignorance when it came to love and intimacy when compared to someone like Oda who’s had more experience. But, as she knows, firsthand experience was the most important part of learning.

“Oda, tell me, how wet are you?” That husky, breathy tone she was speaking in sent shivers down her spine and she could almost feel her breath on her neck.

“U-Um…” Pulling her hand away, it only took a quick glance to tell, “S-Soaked.”

“Just from that? Oh my,” She teased, “I wonder, would you like it if I ran my fingers up your thighs and teased your cute folds?”

As she spoke those words aloud, Oda’s index and middle fingers slid inside of herself, “Y-yes…” She moaned, her breath quickening, “I would love it.”

“Inside you?” Y’shtola’s fingers slid into her folds, prodding her clit as she spoke.   
  


“Y-yes!” Her reply was enthusiastic, “A-And mine inside you.”

_ Oh, how adorable she is when she’s just so eager to please _

“Mmm yes, because Oda is a good girl who wants to make her lover feel good,” There she goes again, uttering that phrase, ‘ _ good girl’,  _ “Because she’s very sweet and giving.”

“E-Especially for you….” another stuttered moan, biting her lip as she pressed her thumb into her clit, moving in little circles, "I-I'd do anything f-for you."

"Oh?" Y'shtola moaned, digits exploring herself, "You're  _ so _ cute. I can't wait to see you again, Oda. You know what I'm going to do as soon as we're alone?"

_ Gods, the things that ran through her mind, the things that Oda wanted her to do to her. Feel her warmth, her breath on her skin, teeth sinking into her neck. Ravishing her body with pent up lust. _

"W-What?" She replied in a breathy moan.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to  _ thoroughly  _ inspect that cute body of yours, and I want to explore every inch of you,” The mere thought of having the Warrior of Light all to herself, having this ‘fearsome warrior’ hers to turn into a blushing, stuttering mess ignited this part of her she didn’t know was there. This need to hear her moan, make her beg, “You don’t know how badly I wish I could be there with you.”

“G-Gods, Shtola,” Oda had slid from her sitting position on the bed, flat on her back, roughly groping herself, thumb and index finger pulling and pinching her nipple almost to the point of being too painful as her fingers rubbed inside of her, thumb grinding against her clit, “M-Me too, I-I want to be there with y-you too!”

_ Gods, she sounded so desperate _ . She had gotten her somewhat flustered like this, but it was always something smaller; making out late at night, leaving hickeys on her neck, even something as simple as a smirk from across the room was enough to make Oda turn bright red. But this. This was something else entirely, a completely different side of Oda Claudius.

Y’shtola wanted  _ more _ . She only ever got like this when a subject piqued her interest, and once that happened she refused to relent, and Oda was an interesting, intriguing subject. The Archon was glad for the private room, and the all but vacant Rising Stones at such a late hour, for her own moans went unrestrained. Never had she so thoroughly  _ enjoyed  _ the act of masturbation before. Maybe it was hearing her beloved pleasuring herself to the idea of being ravaged by her, and Oda doing the same to her in turn; but she wasn’t afforded the luxury of thinking too hard about it.

“Oda….” Biting her lip, Y’shtola’s heart pounded in her chest, keeping herself on the edge, not allowing herself to go over the edge of that precipice just yet, “Cum for me like a  _ good girl.  _ I want to hear it, I  _ need _ to hear it.”

“A-Ah! S-Shtola….!” The sounds of her unrestrained, lustful moans, the way her name fell off her lips in the throes of pure bliss filled Y’shtola with a sense of pride;  _ She _ had brought this out without even needing to be present.

At that moment, Y’shtola let herself go, words evading her, feeling the torrents of pleasure crashing through her senses, their bodies seemingly tensing up at the same time in spite of the malms between them, backs arching, eyes wide and tails poofed up and sticking rigidly straight. The two of them all but melting onto their beds, hearing each other panting and attempting to catch their breath as they came down from the euphoric high.

“.....Did you fall asleep on me?” Oda had gone quiet, and for a moment Y’shtola wondered if her Dearest had passed out from the sheer force of her release, but soon enough,

“N-No….I just...forgot how to speak for a second.” She responded, earning an amused giggle from the other end of the Linkpearl, “S-Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to call you just to-”

“Oda, why are you apologizing? Did I not state my desire to be intimate with you?” Even if some would take her statement to be a bit stern, the loving undertones of her voice were very reassuring.

“Yes, you did.” Oda nodded, attempting to mostly redress herself, quietly wondering if she had something to cover the telltale spot left on the bed, “I love you. I miss you.”

“Mmm. I love and miss you terribly, Oda.” The combination of being roused from sleep and an unexpected, but not unwelcome, orgasm served to make her eyelids feel heavy, a yawn escaping, “I fear I’m about to fall asleep on you, so we should both get some rest.”

“....Yes. I feel as if I can fall asleep, hearing your voice, Love.” Exhaustion began to take hold of Oda as well, her arms and legs feeling heavy and leaden, “I promise to call you later. Goodnight, I love you.”

With a soft smile, Y’shtola heard the connection cut out, not even minding that she ended the call without letting her respond. This bed might feel big and empty without her Dearest to hold, but hearing her voice would have to do for now.

Perhaps, as soon as she’s given the okay to return to her duties, she would have to put Oda to the test.

But, for now. 

Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing phone sex, so I hope you enjoyed it. As always, kudos, comment and sub if you want to see more


End file.
